


Fanmix - Get Us Home

by kuzzzma



Series: Songs of Terror [2]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Art, Canonical Character Death, Collage, Cover Art, Download Available, Drama, Fanart, Fanmix, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Playlist, Shamanism, Souls, Spirits, Supernatural Elements, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Fanmix with a plot and purpose: Spiritual afterlife journey





	Fanmix - Get Us Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Sources for cover artwork:** official tv-show title art  
**Fanmix size:** 15 songs  
Created for [WTF Terror 2019](http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617626) team - taking part in Russian Winter Fandom Battle 2019

01\. Polarkreis 18 - Untitled Picture 

02\. The Panics - Get Us Home 

03\. Autumn's Grey Solace - Cold Sea 

04\. Audiotransparent - Somewhere North 

05\. Donna Burke - Wondering 

06\. Michael Cashmore - Snow No Longer 

07\. Asgeir - Going Home 

08\. Joy Division - Dead Souls 

09\. Swallow the Sun - The Heart of a Cold White Land 

10\. Tindersticks - A Night So Still 

11\. David Gray - Sail Away 

12\. Explosions in the Sky - Your Hand in Mine 

13\. Dotan - Home 

14\. British Sea Power - The Land Beyond 

15\. The Waterboys - Let the Earth Bear Witness 

**Song choices**


End file.
